


The Vampire Cowboy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [9]
Category: Teachers (1984)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, Short One Shot, The Western Approach, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Eddie as a vampire cowboy..
Series: Ralph Macchio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 2





	The Vampire Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at MGM and UA Entertainment own the 1984 film Teachers. I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

His dark brown eyes gleaming underneath his black cowboy hat, ethical vampire Eddie caught sight of the saloon and smiled, his bone-white fangs carefully hidden in his teeth; he’d fed earlier on a outlaw-slash-highwayman. When it came to the saloon, one of the things Eddie liked most there was the batwing doors. They swung backwards and forwards, and they sure were pretty neat, too.

Another thing on Eddie’s list of “Things I Like About the Wild West” (if there ever was such a thing) was the people there — which ranged from the cowboys and the saloon piano players to the dancing girls. But they sure were exceptionally amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_. 😎


End file.
